


Homework, Hard Times, and Handsome skeletons

by Witchcraftandwine



Category: Undertale
Genre: Alphys and Undyne are married, Duncle Sans - Freeform, F/M, Monster magic means frisk and chara are Amys age, Parenthood, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader Is Not Frisk, Ten years after pacificst run, frisk is male but They/them, pacifrisk, pta, sexy socks, why am I starting another one?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 22,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witchcraftandwine/pseuds/Witchcraftandwine
Summary: Six months ago your older sister and her husband died.  With a young grieving child in your care you are unexpectedly tossed into the world of homework, proper meals, and PTA meetings, thankfully the friendly neighbourhood Duncle is around to give you a hand.





	1. First day, New friends, and Tacos

"Amy We have to go you're going to be late." You said a little exasperated as the young girl remembered the.. fifth, sixth? Thing she had forgotten for school. The new year was starting and the late summer morning was already uncomfortably warm.

"Are you sure I can't go tomorrow, 'cause I think I'm sick today." The girl said as she walked over, at eight years old Amy was a keen bargainer with an eye for a deal that You and your sister had agreed was definitely part of the Sugar blood line.

"You could but then tomorrow would be the first day and you would be sick then to." You countered and smiled crouching "You'll be fine, you're going to love Lady Toriels school, you'll learn how to use your special gifts you'll get to make friends with kids just like you, and there are a lot more monsters to meet as well." You said trying to make the new school sound exciting and not daunting to the girl.

"I know it's you're school yet, but it will be soon, and besides, it's only two days this week, you'll get to meet your classmates, you're teacher,  you'll get to see all new playground equipment.  You know what I learned?  The equipment is all new installed over the summer so it's all nice new stuff." You said encouragingly. 

Still Amy shuffled uncertainly

"Here why don't we get in the car and go, and then you can see the school with more people around, it'll be a lot more welcoming with other kids." You pointed out standing you offered you hand, silently grateful that you had warned the lab already that you might be late.  Thank god your boss had been so considerate during this whole thing.

Six months ago your elder sister and her husband had died in a plane crash.

Through the shock of the sudden loss of your sister and best friend was the sudden realization that you where the only family Amy had left.  Darren's parents had disowned him before he'd even met your sister and your parents had died quiet close to each other after your mother had suffered a fatal heart attack.  You and Hannah had agreed that your father simply hadn't tried to live after losing her.

That left you the only family left to take her in.  Of course you had,  Even with Amy living in a city across the state you where a close family and had seen each other frequently.  You where sure that had helped a lot in Amy settling here.

"Alright, I guess..." she mumbled taking the offered hand and letting you lead her to the car.  It broke your heart to see her so upset and part of you was sourly tempted to let her cry off but... You knew if she put it off she'd just be even more nervous tomorrow, and you had been told that it was important for Amys mental health to try and return to as normal a life as possible.

You had no idea what you were doing.  You had never really wanted kids.  You didn't have anything against them or anything and you loved Amy to bits.  Children had simply never been in your life plan, and since you hadn't really been interested in dating or marriage either.

Of course social services had had a field day with that, an almost 30 unmarried woman working with monsters?!

There had been a lot of huffing and puffing and excuses for late paperwork.  Adoption wasn't an easy process by any means but damn had they stretched it out trying to find any reason to keep you from taking Amy.  Ultimately it had gone to court, Something you hadn't wanted, but more you didn't want Amy being whisked off to some strangers when she deserved to be with her family, besides it wasn't the Fifties, a hard working woman with a stable career good income stable savings, a home no large outstanding debts and no criminal record (Sans that one little incident when you had been a teenager but even the judge had said 'everyone gets One' and you of course regretted it as much as you looked back on it with humour.)

 The judge had ultimately asked Amy what she wanted and she'd plainly said she wanted to live with you.  So now she was,  sometimes in the night when she woke up half torn between sleep and waking she asked for her mommy and daddy and it killed you a little inside to see her wake up and process that they couldn't come comfort her anymore.

You looked at the small girl next to you, she'd been such a trooper but you knew she was struggling, despite the kids in the neighbourhood she hadn't made any friends yet, admittedly she hadn't really tried and you hadn't wanted to push, you wanted to give her time to heal, she was happy to draw or read or watch TV quietly.

She had come with you to the labs a few times and had learned about anime from Dr Alphys, a monster who worked in the lab next to yours.  While Amy considered the yellow Lizard monster a friend as well as her wife the powerful fish and former captain of the royal guard Undyne her friends she didn't go out of her way to seek them out usually keeping to your lab quietly colouring in a corner while you worked.

"Look I have an idea, how about I pick up Tacos on my way home tonight?  If you get through the whole day I'll get Taco Johns." You offered Amy looked over interested

"With extra Potato Ole's?" she asked and you scoffed

"Extra? Are you kidding?  A whole big bag just for me maybe." You said making Amy laugh at the teasing as you pulled you car over with the other cars climbing out and opening the door for her as she gathered everything an eight year old needed for her first day of school (As well as all the subsidiaries, extra pencils and pens and folders and good god wasn't this what the government was for?)

"Do you want me to walk you in?" you offered Amy looked at the other kids then shook her head "No I can do it myself, besides no one else is walking with their parents it would be weird!" she said firmly gripping her backpack, she'd picked it herself, it was pretty cute actually with iridescent white sequins that could be flipped with the finger the other side a pale blue matching the blue of the edging, straps, and zips.  They'd certainly never had bags like that when you had been in school.

"Alright then, your sure your Ok with the bus?  You have your key?" you asked Amy nodded

"Great, remember I will try to be home for you but you know how the lab gets, I won't be any later then four o'clock though k?" you said Amy nodded a group of kids had caught her eye one with a bag that had anime characters on it

"Ok I can do this I promise so Tacos." She said grinning moving to kiss your cheek quickly and rushing off to introduce herself.  Since she seemed happy enough you made your way back to the car and huffed out a breath why had that felt harder for you then her?

Had you been that resilient as a kid?  Probably, then again Hannah had always been the strong one, a defender, bright and firm in her convictions.

You missed her.  
  
As you climbed into the car you sighed, you had been so stressed with the whole adoption debacle you hadn't really had time to grieve and what little you did have you had instead buried yourself in work you kind of didn't want to deal with it, you hated the hot tense feelings, the pain, the empty loneliness.  Yes you had Amy and you loved her... it was a hard to understand kind of loneliness knowing you can't pick up the phone and just call your sister to chat ever again.

Swallowing back the hot painful ball in your throat forcefully you rubbed the heel of your hand at your eye and start the car pulling out to head for the labs.  Ten years ago Humans had started to exhibit more and more magic then suddenly monsters emerged from Ebott,  it was immediately assumed the magic in humans had begun emerging in reaction to monsters.  
  
You hadn't really cared until your sister developed magic. 

She had been so frightened, so nervous.  She had no control she was afraid of what people would think, terrified to tell their parents.  So you had started to study her.  Together you and her slowly tested her magic, you managed to jury rig your webcam to with a program to evaluate energy levels by attaching a UV sensor, it hadn't been easy but you had managed.  She had always helped you and so now you were going to help her.  And you did, eventually others at school had learned about it and you fascinated by the different readings took volunteers starting and after school 'club' for understanding the phenomenon.  Granted it wasn't an official club or anything because the school couldn't sanction a student running scientific tests on other students.

From those days working with a second hand computer and a modified web cam you had built a career out of studying human Mage potential, recording energy levels finding assistance for those who emerged as Mages and determining SOUL traits and their relations to color and power type.

Flashing your ID at the door you walked into the large clean building that was the Royal Ebott SOULs research and Development Laboratory.  Pretty fancy considering the king wasn't really a king (at least not according to any human governments)  but all the monsters still treated him as such and, when he occasionally came to tour the facility (being its biggest financial contributor) you had fallen in with them and shown him the same respect.

"You're late today, did she not want to go?" you looked over at the receptionist a diamond like monster who offered a smile. 

"Not at first but she got excited at a promise of tacos for dinner and when we got there she seemed antsy to meet the other kids." You said pulling the lanyard over your head and walking to the elevator  you had scheduled to potentially be an hour late but a glance at your watch said you where only late by about 20 minutes, much better then you expected. Stepping out of the elevator you swept down the long to your office sliding your card through and pressing your hand on the scanner before stepping inside.  Because your work involved SOULs and a lot of personal information about human Mages you had a high security office and lab

"D-dr. Sugar, G-good morning."  You glance up at the stuttering lizard monster and smiled

"Good morning Dr. Alphys, how are you today?" you asked warmly, she was a hard worker and very dedicated.  The focus of her research was the effect of human SOUL traits on monsters, from what you had learned she was trying to find a way to reverse a lab accident that had caused monsters injected with 'determination' to destabilize and fuse into what they called Amalgamates.

"How is everyone feeling?" you asked, she smiled she always seemed happily surprised when you asked about how the Amalgamates where doing

"D-doing good, Snow drake and His dad came yesterday for a visit." She said pleased you nodded as you sat and booted up your computer.

"A-Amy started school today didn't she? H-how did it go?" she asked You lifted a hand waving it a bit

"Ok?  She wanted to cry off sick but I got her there and she seemed to relax a lot, I promised her Tacos for dinner if she managed to stay the whole day so she was excited about that." You said lightly Alphys nodded chuckling  
  
"S-she's going to To- uh T-the Queens school isn't she?" you nodded as you opened your messages you had a couple, one was an all lab contact, something about people needing to remember to log out of the system when they leave and another about an appointment cancellation.

"U-Undyne is the G-gym teacher there, s-she really enjoys it a-and that means Amy will have one friend r-right from the start." She said drawing your attention

"She dose I thought she was in the Royal guard isn't she still?" you asked curiously Alphys shook her head  
  
"S-sort of?  E-even though they aren't married anymore T-the Queen still has a-a lot of power s-so Undyne is sort of h-her unofficial guard, I think she enjoys working with the kids to she's always talking about how energetic they are." Alphys said blushing the deep orange red enveloping her scales,  she stuttered less when she talked about her wife.  They where such a sweet couple.

"Well that's good, I mean I did take her in to meet her teacher when we finalized the paper work but it's not the same as knowing someone." You said as you sifted through papers drawing up your appointments scheduled for the day, looks like they hadn't filled the cancellation slot that was fine, you weren't going to object to a little extra time to do paperwork here. It meant more time for Amy at home.

It was weird though, these appointments where booked months in advance, this was the third short notice cancellation in two weeks.  You'd have to review how the Mages where being handled by the rest of the staff of your division, if people where being put off by something you had to know so you could fix it.

Other then that the morning passed smoothly as lunch rolled around you stifled a yawn just as Your boss walked in.. Oops.

"Dr. Gaster! I uh.." you managed sheepishly he lifted a hand

"No no Dr. Sugar it's quiet alright, long night?" he asked and you nodded

"Amy was up and down with nerves all night, I was too I guess." You said lightly he nodded you took the opportunity to thank him again

"I really appreciate your understanding with all of this." You said the time off he'd given you, allowing you to bring Amy into the labs, Heck he had even given her a sketch book after noticing she liked to draw and was using scraps of paper from the recycling bin because you hadn't had a chance to get her one yet.

"It was no problem at all, Amy is an utter delight, and having done the first day of school with my sons I know how stressful it can be." He said with a chuckle,  Right he was a father.  You forgot sometimes, the thing about monsters was it was impossible to tell their age and while Gaster was one of the more humanoid monsters he was several hundred years old, though, he had the looks and physique of a man in his late 30's.

"How has she adjusted it's been almost six months yes?" he asked you nodded  he glanced at the photo frame still face down on your desk.  You hadn't removed it but you still couldn't bring yourself to look at it yet.

"Yes, she's doing better, The counselling is helping I think and she's a bit more open, hopefully school will help as well." You said finger tapping the top of your desk thoughtfully

"I'm hoping she can make some friends, she's normally such a bright and open girl, She's cheered up a lot but I wonder if I'm doing enough for her." You admitted, Dr. Gaster was one of the few people you felt you could be honest with, a shared love of research and helping others combined with respect for each other's work helped that.

"I didn't have to really worry about that with my boys, their mother died when they were so young." He said shaking his head "I'm positive you are doing your best for her and I know she knows that." He said reassuringly.

 

* * *

 

Talking with Gaster did a lot to reassure you, he wasn't a man who lied to spare people's feelings, (There was that wonderfully memorable first week when he had gone over a selection of your earliest research notes and called them a sloppy organized mess unfit for a dog to piss on.)  The afternoon seemed to drag however.  The free half hour to work on paper work was handy and then it was four long appointments,  the first was her third meeting with a mother who insisted her little angel was obviously a Mage because he was the smartest most capable child she had ever known and so his powers needed to be determined so he could receive the best schooling possible to apply his genius to..... Oh god your head hurt.

So for the third time you ran the expensive exam to determine if her precious child was a Mage and for a third time told her he exhibited no signs of magic, and while it was entirely possible Mage powers may manifest  after he had gone through Puberty, for now he was giving no indication of magical potential, she was more than welcome to have him reassessed in a few years but there was absolutely nothing you could do to encourage Mage potential to show its self before the body was ready.  Frankly though you didn't tell her this, even if there were a way you wouldn't have told her, much like any other development in the body trying to force out Mage potential before the body could handle it would be so dangerous and have such a terrible effect on the body.

After that was a fairly slandered assessment of a teenage girl who had manifested green attribute magic she was still struggling with control and unfortunately her family situation was not the best.  You wanted to help and had already referred her case to social services but she still looked simply exhausted.  Her parents had very strong beliefs and saw her magic as a terrible thing.  You wanted to do more but your hands were tied.  She did say that she and her father had started talking though and that had sounded positive.

The last two where easy enough first an assessment on a mixed breed baby, he was adorable, a healthy baby boy covered in a fluffy feathery down, his nose was stiffer then a human nose and a little longer there was a scaly texture to his legs from the knee with feet that where fairly bird like though more bird of prey the water fowl, which made sense as the father was a monster that resembled a humanoid Hawk.  He was developing well and his mage potential was of course incredibly high  he swung around a rattle as you ran the scans for him his mother managing to coax him into summoning a few bullets to playfully shoot across the lab, at his age they where utterly harmless so there were no worries of injury at least. Making notes on the energy changes you where fascinated.  He was one of seven current mixed breed children under your care, something you had never expected to be part of your work.

Finally you had an adult assessment, a man in his mid thirties,  His magic had first started manifesting when he had been a teenager but Much like Hannah had been, he had been terrified of it, but without anyone to guide him he had simply quashed it, now all that built up potential and energy was sparking out, stress at work, and at home combined causing his lack of control and refusal to accept his abilities causing quite a bit of trouble.  He was nervous and every time he did something for the readings and his powers went hey wire he apologized almost frantically.  After a while you just stopped telling him that frankly, you had seen worse.

Rolling your shoulder you logged the last of the readings and gathered the Data you'd have to look over that evening to determine a good plan to help your final client learn how to stabilize his energy.  He'd learn control from a different department, but by stabilizing his energy and magical potential learning control would be much easier.

"Hey nerd, pull a muscle sitting on your butt all day?" you looked up at the raspy boisterous voice of Undyne.  
  
"Nope just training more mages to kick your butt." You tossed back casually making her laugh she was a bit obnoxious and kind of pushy when she thought something was the right thing to do but over all she was a good person, you liked her, she was nice to Amy and she was obviously very stupidly in love with Alphys it took the edge of her rough 'I will make you each your own guts' attitude.

"Hey Alphys told me you work at Toriels school, I never knew that." You said remembering the morning conversation, Undyne nodded before grinning

"Oh I get it, wanna ask about the runt huh?  She did great!  She...ah nope I'll let her tell you she's so excited." Undyne said wicked sharp teeth flashing in the light.  Collecting your work and folders sliding what you needed into the satchel you carried habitually and then putting the rest away for your secretary to file when she came in tomorrow you grinned over at her.

"That's good she seemed ok to you?" you asked Undyne nodded

"Absolutely she was hanging out with the punk and his friends so she wasn't alone or nothing." She said though you fretted

"Punk?" you asked nervously Undyne liked nicknames but punk brought to mind images of leather and bad attitudes and wait no they where eight, maybe not motorcycles but still!

"Huh? Oh right You haven't met them.  You know the uh ALPHYS what's that word?" Undyne hollared, as a yellow head poked out of the neighbouring lab  
  
"A-ambassador." She said obviously listening to as she worked Undyne nodded

"Right that, The kid obviously goes to Toriels school." Undyne explained and you nodded slowly, right you had completely forgotten, Ever since the monsters had been freed their acting ambassador had been the young boy who had freed them, a child called Frisk.  Strangely he hadn't aged much physically since they had emerged.  Theories ranged from The magic food he ingested regularly to some sort of side effect of spending so long Underground, but no one was really sure.

"Well it's good she's made some friends then." You said reassured as you pulled your bag over your shoulder and waved

"I'll see you tomorrow." You called and you headed out glancing at your watch, the taco place shouldn't be to busy so you'd make it home with plenty of time.  You where excited to hear about Amy's day.

 

* * *

 

 

She was at the front door grinning broadly as you pulled it grabbing you work bag and the food carefully balancing the feeble cardboard box that held the drinks  you climbed the steps to the house, it was a charming old Victorian with a wraparound porch and a Bay wall that gave the living room and Amys room Bay windows, the living room one was the nook where you kept the TV but Amys one had been fitted with cupboard benches to keep toys in and could be sat on to read.

"Aunty!  Oh wow Did you know Undyne is the gym teacher at my school?!" she started holding the door as you walked in, as you set out plates for dinner and dished up she chattered about her classmates and her teacher.  She liked her classroom a lot because they had a pet bird the whole class would work together to take care of!

"Frisk is really nice, but they like to be called they instead of He, But he uh they said it was ok, I slipped a couple times, they said it could take getting used to I've never known anyone who like being called they before but I'm going to work really hard to remember because they are so nice to me!  They introduced me to all their friends and I didn't know but they're mommy is Miss Toriel the Queen that was amazing,  and I got to meet their Duncle

"Wait wait." You said pausing mid Taco "Duncle?" you asked she nodded  
  
"Yeah Dad uncle.  He was a skeleton! He was so cool he grabbed Frisks had and they teleported it was so amazing!  And then there was monster kid and he's super cool He's a big Undyne fan!   Asriel and Chara they're nice as well they are Miss Toriels first children I guess they were asleep for a really really long time so they're only Frisks age as well." She said

She talked as you ate, talked as she worked on her 'homework' which was a paper where she had to write about her summer, apparently they would be exchanged in class tomorrow to be read over the weekend to help encourage friendship and getting to know each other.

She talked through her bath and instead of a story she talked until she drifted off to sleep.  You didn't think you had heard her talk so much in the past six months then she had tonight and you almost teared up feeling so happy for her.  She was happy so excited about her school about new friends now, after all the stress and worry looking down at the sleeping girl you brushed hair from her face and kissed her forehead... yes, now you where positive you had made the right decision.  
  
"Love you sweeting." You said softly standing and heading for the door turning off the main light leaving the unicorn shaped night light on for her as you headed for your own room rubbing your shoulders, a lot of tension and worry was gone now at least, to marrow Amy would catch the bus to school and you had been invited to an after school meeting of parents to begin discussing school functions... fun... well it was all for Amy.

Duncle...?

You snorted out a laugh what a word... goodness sometimes monsters where to funny.


	2. PTA Parents, Ignorent Karens, and sweet new friends

The next morning you walked with Amy to the local bus stop, a few kids where already there and a couple parents, Amy hadn't been to enthusiastic 'I know where it is' and 'I'm not scared now.' Had been said but she relaxed a bit seeing other adults, deciding that meant being seen with you was OK.  You couldn't help chuckling to yourself Kids where so determined to grow up it seemed, but you wanted to savor Amy's childhood a little longer.  Once she was with her friends You paused hesitantly, should you give her a kiss goodbye or would she get picked on?

She seemed to tell you where unsure before she tugged your sleeve and kissed your cheek when you knelt.

"Have a good day at work Auntie." She said cheerfully joining the other kids happily enough, You smiled and nodded standing

"You to hun." You managed, well ok good so you had walked with her today, so she could come on her own tomorrow...

It wasn't that you didn't trust her, Amy was a sensible girl very grown up for her age but, now you caring for her full time you found yourself thinking about all the dangers to kids! Creeps, Pedophiles, Entitled parents, Bullies... oh man and that was just bad people, what about illness, and accidents, there could be a land slide! Or a wild dog, or or...  
  
"Ok knock it off, you are going to make yourself sick." You ordered yourself strictly.  You used to fall into these thought circles in school you knew better you took a few deep breaths as you walked into the house to grab your purse work back and car keys.  Amy was fine, there wasn't going to be a major disaster, She was safe at the school, and safe at the bus stop with her friends.  She knew not to go off with strangers,  she also knew not to go off with anyone if they made her feel weird or uncomfortable.

Maybe you could Talk to Dr. Gaster again He was a father surely he knew these feelings maybe he could tell her how she could put them away.  He was a practical man, obviously he loved his boys You only needed to hear his tone when he spoke of them, the pride and love was so obvious. So he must have worried for them.  Yes, you'd speak to Dr. Gaster.

Satisfied you climbed into the car huffing out a breath of annoyance when it took a couple tries to start, it wasn't brand new but it wasn't old by any means there was no reason it should be having trouble...  Well you could take a look if it continued, you didn't know much but you knew some basics you had even changed the battery yourself last time, and had been rather proud of yourself considering how much installation had cost. 

It finally started and you sighed with relief and headed to work.  More assessment appointments today, and you knew a school tour was coming through around lunch time so you'd be doing a small demonstration for the students.  It was a high school class so you anticipated mostly bored teenage faces but you knew there would be a few genuinely interested so you had out together your presentation with them in mind.

Other then the tour the day was again fairly standard with assessments and further evaluations.  You enjoyed your work and where glad to help but at times it felt a little... monotonous, In the early years there had been so many new things to learn and discover now you felt like a glorified trend.

You spoke with Dr. Gaster at lunch, he was happy enough to discuss things with you though according to him those unreasonable worries would always pop up, even when Amy was grown, it was simply how it was being a parent.  You wanted what was best for them and you worried for them.

Well at least it was normal.

 

* * *

 

 

Packing up and shutting everything down you passed your secretary.  He was a smart kid, just out of collage he'd needed a job and you'd needed a secretary, he had a good head on his shoulders was prompt took calls no problem filed everything neatly.  He was far better then you had expected from a collage grad to be quite honest.  His name was Steve and he was a human, he was a professional gamer?  Apparently her played video games and filmed it.  He posted the videos online and got paid.  There must have been a market for it, it was amazing where people found opportunities.

Anyway he had told her that while he got some good spare cash it wasn't liveable yet which was why he had needed a 'normal' job for bills and such, that had been fair and since he was competent you had hired him, and not once regretted it, that had been almost a year ago now... hmm... you'd have to do something maybe get him a hamper or something, you weren't sure what he liked but some practical groceries were always helpful.  
  
"Heading out early?" he asked as you passed and you nodded

"Amy's school is having a PTA meeting, I joined so I could get a better feel of the school and the parents who'd be running events and such." You explained he nodded

"Ah right, cool, watch out for Linda and Karen." He said you paused frowning did he know parents in Amy's school PTA? Seeing your look he laughed  
  
"It's a joke, you know, snobby suburban mom types are always called Linda and Karen?" he explained you blushed faintly  
  
"Oh right, I guess I'm a bit more nervous then I thought." You said sheepishly of course it was a joke, uh sometimes you could be so blind to that sort of thing. You offered him a wave before heading out, the drive to the school was pretty calm there where kids on the playground you glanced around spotting Amy sitting with the kids she'd gravitated towards yesterday, Of course those must be her friends there was a boy you assumed was frisk, you made a mental note to remember the they them pronouns, a yellow dinosaur looking monster with no arms, A goat monster who looked very much like the King and a girl, that must be Chara and Asriel.  They wore matching sweaters and seemed to be in a world of their own despite being part of the group.

Satisfied Amy seemed alright you returned her quick wave and headed into the school There was a big table set up in the Gym and you saw some parents mingling already. A white board had been set up and from the door you could see the red title indicating the 'topics of discussion' for the meeting.  You stalled a moment, there were more people then you expected.  A few people glanced over offering smiles of greeting before returning to their conversations before a woman in a neat shirt and cardigan with slacks walked over, you wondered how she wasn't completely over heating in so many layers in the hot gym but didn't ask.

"Welcome, a new parent I take it?" she asked, you felt yourself tingle on edge she hadn't been rude but there was an air to her tone that reminded you of the mother the day before the 'the world revolves around My child and I am much better then you' kind of air.  Not the best first impression but you chided yourself on being judgemental and offered a smile nodding

"Ah yes, Dr. Maria Sugar I'm Amy Sugars guardian." You explained grabbing the handle of your satchel a little awkwardly when the woman didn't take your hand to shake  
  
"Well what a coincidence! I'm Mrs. Linda Blake my husband runs the Hospital, what sort of medicine do you practice?" she asked with polite mild interest you smiled ok that was a start

"Oh well I have training in Pediatrics but actually I worked in SOUL studies and Mage potential research." You explained, the woman nodded she seemed polite but her eyes where sort of... not there as soon as you said you worked in SOUL research it was like she was thinking about something else and only listening to you on auto pilot.  W-well maybe you where misreading things.  
  
"I see well, nice to meet you Miss Sugar, I need to greet the rest of the parents Please make yourself comfortable." She said efficiently before swaning off you where a bit shocked, she hadn't said anything rude but the way she called you 'miss'  you weren't sure maybe you where reading to much into it but it felt... condescending?  No you where probably just over reacting you where new she might have just been distracted.

When you worked you where sort of a different person, it was easy to slide on the Dr. Mantle and forget who you as a person where because that wasn't important, that was important was your patients and your research.  But here now you where just Amy's guardian, a new comer and uncertain how to interact with these people...  
  
there was a murmuring ripple through the others as you heard an odd sound, almost like a static discharge from a computer... how odd, you turned to follow gazes and found yourself looking at a skeleton and that's when it hit you this was a PTA but all of these parents... where human.  Where were the monster parents? Shouldn't there be some?  Maybe this was something they didn't do?  You weren't certain but there was something uncomfortable about the way the other parents looked at the skeleton.  Well if no one else was going to greet you, you would take some initiative.  Squaring your shoulders you walked over and held out a hand

"Hello, nice to meet you.  I'm Maria Sugar." You said introducing yourself the skeleton looked at you a moment almost like he was surprised or uncertain, you knew monsters shook hands.

"Oh, the kids friend." He said suddenly it was your turn to frown, what?  He took your hand and gave it a firm but easy shake  
  
"Sans, Sans the skeleton. I'm well I'm stand in for the ambassadors parents, since Tori owns the school, she thought it wouldn't be right if she poked into this PTA thing." He said that made a good amount of sense actually

"Ah you're the duncle." You said before blushing shocked at what had just come out of your mouth oh god... and worse there were no sink holes in this area so the odds of the ground opening and swallowing you where So close to zero the difference was negligible.  Sans just laughed nodding

"Yeah that's me your friendly neighbourhood duncle." He said grinning hands shoving into the pockets of the blue jacket her wore as he rocked lazily back on his heels winking at you.  You couldn't help chuckling it was just such an absurd word.

"Just like, Spiderman." You said lightly he looked at you confused

"What Muffet?" he asked and you stared at him wait what?  There a beat before you both chuckled

"No it's a character he's a super hero and his slogan is the friendly neighbourhood Spiderman.  He's supposed to be that kind of casual hero who stops muggings and helps old ladies get safely across the street." You said before blushing faintly Oh my god what the heck where you doing standing here explaining a comic book character to a skeleton parent who was just watching you quietly

"I-I'm sorry It's kind of stupid really." You said quickly he looked startled

"No it's kinda neat I-" he cut of scowling but before you could ask about it you could hear the woman Linda speaking you turned and she offered you a warm smile settling a far too friendly hand on your shoulder  
  
"Ah Miss Sugar! I see you met Sans, he has such a unique sense of humor." She said with an overly cheery tone that for some reason put you on edge  
  
"O-oh? Well we we-"

"The meeting's about to start since you're new why don't you come sit by me then you can ask if you have any questions." She said as if you where suddenly best friends as she turned you away from sans and half forced half guided you to a far end of the table that had been set up near the white board,  You had kind of hoped to sit next to him since he'd been so nice.  Linda seemed to be acting nice now but it felt off.  Surely there wouldn't be any monster haters here, it was a monster run school for goodness sakes!

"Welcome everyone,  with the new year starting  I'm pleased to see so many familiar faces!  Now, the summer meeting had some great ideas for fund raising for this year's events, and I'd like to narrow down our first plan, Since we'll be doing a children's Secret Santa shop for Christmas I was thinking while the weather was still nice we have a bake sale!" Linda said warmly hands clapping together, there was a murmur of agreement a few of the moms nodding with interest

"What if we made it like a little fete, some games and things to encourage people who might not like sweets to come as well." A parent suggested a few others nodded

"A fall festival even we could theme it with autumn colors and such." Another parent said enthusiastically, she made you smile her cheerful eagerness she seemed like a young mom, maybe her early twenties?  Linda frowned faintly  
  
"Caroline We really shouldn't be to spendy with themes and such we're trying to raise money for the school." She chided with a smile.  You felt a crawl of annoyance seeing the young mothers expression fade

"O-oh yes of course I got carried away." She said with a sheepish laugh, a few of the other parents nodded as if forgiving her?  What was there to forgive it was a neat idea and it wasn't like orange and yellow construction paper would break the bank and it was something the kids could do making it their festival as well, you where about to speak when someone beat you to it  
  
"It sounds like a good idea to me." You looked over realizing it was Sans who had spoken with a lazy sort of laid back air that seemed, kind of false,  he seemed half interested but there was something about the way he held himself,  you where probably reading too much into it but that combined with his scowl earlier you had a feeling he didn't like Linda that much.

"Me to,  Especially if we had the kids make the decorations, make it 'theirs' in a way.  Give them a stake in helping the school" You said adding your own thoughts Caroline looked between you and Sans smiling shyly

"It's not like tissue and construction paper is all that expensive and it could be turned into a learning opportunity maybe separate the kids into groups and have them work together to decorate a table." Caroline suggested bolstered by being supported a few other parents nodded seeming to grow on the idea.  Linda flushed faintly before nodding  
  
"Well that is a good point, and having the kids participate would help encourage team work, alright then once we know how many tables we'll have we'll divide them among the classes." She said quickly regaining control of the meeting, so she turned her attention to the board to write down what had been decided Caroline caught you eye and mouthed a quick 'thank you'

You where glad you could help, and you found yourself glancing at Sans he had spoken up for her to, was it just because he didn't like Linda or because,  eye lights flicked in your direction and he winked, you almost chocked on your water blushing brightly meeting, focus... that was... surprising! You hadn't really expected him to do that.

The rest of the meeting you assumed went smoothly but as this was the first you had been to you weren't certain. Caroline's idea wasn't the only time Sans disagreed with Linda but each time it seemed like he was standing for something, For example when Linda commented on the recurring trouble being caused by the Monster ambassadors presence.  She had started by talking about how 'His presence is distracting to students, the danger he presents being here, remember there were six attempts to break onto school ground by reporters wanting photos of him." She said pointedly, The feeling Sans gave off could have fried hair it was such a strong aura of rage and for a moment you thought his left eye flickered blue

"Linda we've been over this first of all that decision is Toriels, The attempts were stopped by school security which is why they were just attempts and they are not a boy so please stop referring to them as him." Sans said with a strained sort of control that you found interesting. He clearly cared a lot about the ambassador and their feelings, but he also seemed like the kind of person that, when pushed far enough, could be very dangerous.

"My point is that all the parents should have a right to weigh in on the issue." Linda insisted pointedly "After all their children are the ones at risk if one of those reporters or  crazy people get onto campus!" she said pointedly just enough that you stood abruptly drawing attention

"I'm sorry I think I shouldn't be here." You said shortly Linda and others looked at you confused

"Miss Sugar? I'm sorry could you please explain?" Linda asked annoyed by another interruption

"I was under the impression the point of a PTA was to help students, _All_ students, not picking and choosing." You said pointedly you where annoyed it was hardly Frisks fault that they were being harassed by reporters, they deserved to go to a school where they would be safe.  They sure as heck didn't deserve to be considered a danger by some stuck up suburban soccer mom with delusions of-

"That is the point." You frowned studying her

"Then we have obviously gotten off topic, Perhaps we should move to another item on the agenda you have written out?" you suggested quickly falling into the attitude of the doctor who ran an efficient lab.

"A-ah yes of course..." Linda said stumbling obviously startled that you had suddenly talked back when before you had seemed like quite a push over.  After a moment you sat and she began talking about lunch menus which was a much safer topic,

"And so with the motion to begin introducing milk alternatives to the lunch menu agreed on I believe we can call an end to tonight's meeting, I'll make up some plans for the festival and send an e-mail to you all so we can nail down plans and you can offer tables you might like to sponsor or run." Linda said having quickly recovered from your display.

As people started to stand and shuffle about for pleasantries you pulled your bag over your shoulder, you had a head ache now.  You hadn't wanted to alienate anyone but something about Lindas attitude had rubbed you entirely the wrong way and with so many parents just falling in behind her gave you sick memories of high school, you had popular bullies and their sycophantic groupies eager to please and agreeing with whatever they-

"Thank you." You blinked looking up it was the mom Caroline.

"Huh? Oh um, I didn't really do anything." You said blushing faintly she shook her head "No no I really appreciated you speaking up for me, Linda has a strong idea of what she wants and well I'm so young so I get overly enthusiastic so I kind of need to be talked down and." She fumbled over her words and you found yourself touching her shoulder, she was sweet

"Enthusiasm isn't a bad thing you know, you had a good idea so I added my input." You said easily one on one was so much easier and Caroline was nice.

"Still I appreciate it, Usually Sans is the only one who sticks up for me I-I was really surprised when you did as well." She said offering a hand  
  
"Anyway, I'm Caroline Langley Um I have a son in the third grade and a daughter  just starting kindergarten this year." She explained you nodded taking the hand with a smile

"Maria Sugar, Amy's just transferred into the second grade." You explained with a smile Caroline nodded

"Well it's a great school I hope she's making plenty of friends." The woman said warmly before both of your attention was drawn to the skeleton who had meandered over hands in his pockets pulling one out only so he could wave to Caroline.

"How's the kids?" he asked her Caroline smiled blushing faintly

"They are doing great thank you, Sarah loves kindergarten." She said warmly Sans nodded

"They here?" he asked Caroline shook her head

"No Robert picked them up from school today since he had an early shift," she said then looked to you "Robert is my husband he works for rail management." She explained and you nodded, there were a lot of things that were shipped by train still and one of the lines passed by Ebott, you had almost forgotten.

"Well I better get going If I don't They'll order take out before I can stop them, I hope to see you again before the next meeting Maria maybe we can meet for coffee." She said cheerfully and you nodded waving as she headed out shifting awkwardly

"I-I suppose I shou-"

"I didn't think it was stupid." Sans said suddenly forcing you to look at him

"What?" you asked blankly he smiled hands in his pockets he glanced down tapping the toe of untied well worn sneakers on the gym floor

"That spider guy thing you where talking about, I didn't think it was stupid." He said honestly and you blushed oh god right you'd gone off on that tangent

"Caroline's a good kid, You'll like her, you should take her up on coffee, she makes the best brownies." He said and you smiled, oh was he trying to encourage you to be friends? Had he noticed how you hadn't really interacted with anyone else?

"I think I will, she's sweet." You admitted glancing at the door shifting a little "Um... There are movies." You said he looked up at you, eye lights bigger curious

"Oh sorry I mean for Spiderman.  There's a few different ones, I enjoy them all, for different reasons but their all basically fn popcorn movies, I bet if you ask Frisk about them he- ah they could tell you more about them." You said quickly correcting yourself, hoping your slip hadn't offended but Sans seemed ok with it, You did try to keep all of the 'they/them xe/xer' things straight though at times you did slip up but you were always quick to correct yourself.  

You might not have fully understood how people came to feel that way but You where confidently female you had never questioned that.  Transgender was easily understood, and hermaphroditic births weren't uncommon either so who was to say that there where mental equivalents? It wasn't your place to erase any of that, even if as a doctor at times you had been questioned on your opinion, you had simply not commented, unfortunately prior to your appointment here you had worked for a university where the board of directors was a bunch of old white men with old white men's values.  So you had learned to keep mum about such things.

You walked in a companionable silence out of the gym, you where sort of surprised he hadn't used that Teleporting ability Amy had told you about yesterday but you didn't mind walking with him.  Stepping out of the doors and looking over to the play ground you smiled seeing Amy jump from a swing arms out like she was flying before landing on her feet  but she was over balanced and fell forward almost flat on her face.  You where about to rush forward when to your surprise Sans held out and arm, Amy was... laughing?  You watched as she pushed herself up giggling like mad un harmed though the tip of her nose was a little red she kept her feet where they where and you noticed someone else wait now two, Monster kid and frisk both already on the ground  
  
"I told you I could get farther!" Amy said and you realized what was happening they'd been playing a jumping game. You smiled somethings where universal, you remembered playing similar games as a kid. Sans let his arm fall and cast you a look

"Looks like their havin fun." He commented coughing "Sorry about that I shouldn't have stopped you." He said and you noticed the faint dusting of blue across his cheeks like his eye before was he blushing?  Maybe it was some sort of magical reaction.  
  
"No it's ok, she's alright and probably wouldn't have liked me fussing." You admitted as the two of you walked over getting the kids attention Amy scrambled up excitedly

"Did you see! I landed farther than both frisk and MK!" she said eagerly and you smiled nodding touching her nose gently

"I saw you land on your face, maybe use your feet next time." You teased as Amy giggled taking your hand

"Can we go over to Frisks house tomorrow they said they were gonna ask their mom." She said you blinked looking at Frisk who grinned hands in their pockets standing sort of like Sans they nodded

"Well I guess I don't see why not as long as Ms. Toriel says it's alright, She's welcome to call me any time this evening to let me know." You said shifting pulling out a scrap of paper from your purse and a pan writing down your number and handing it to the kid who nodded stuffing it in their backpack. Sans grinned taking the kids hand and setting his other hand on MKs shoulder

"It was nice to meet you, Sans the skeleton." You said with a smile he nodded winking again

"Nice to meet you to doc." He said before with that same odd sound, they were gone.  You smiled walking Amy to the car, it wasn't until you where half way through cooking dinner that you realized.  You had never told him you where a doctor.

  


	3. Play dates, Spaghetti, and Block parties?!

You weren't too surprised by the 'unknown'  number that came up on the screen of the home phone in the middle of dinner., you had given Frisk the house number and you expected it to be their parent, and indeed when you answered the warm matronly voice that greeted you immediately introduced herself as Toriel Dreemur.  
  
"I hope I am not calling at a bad time." She said, there was a lovely old world elegance about her accent and the way she spoke.

"Not at all This must mean Frisk has told you about the plans they made with Amy?  I didn't want to say yes or no without knowing your thoughts, you don't know us after all, and no one wants strangers showing up on their doorstep with little notice." You replied Toriel chuckled softly

"I see, well I am grateful but I can assure you, you and your child are both welcome to visit.  Frisk is eager to have a new friend to play with and it seems even Asriel and Chara are interested in getting to know her better." Toriel explained, ah, you realized she wasn't using conjunctions that's what it was...  You smiled faintly as you talked a bit first as she gave you directions to her home and then asking politely if Amy was adjusting well to her new school.  With everything arrange Toriel politely excused herself and you hung up.

Now you following the directions read out to you by the GPS on your phone that Amy held while she bounced eagerly in her seat.  You had to admit you were expecting something a bit more... grand?  She might just be a queen in name only now but still, the house was a cozy Edwardian nestled among others in a tree lined lane that seemed to be predominantly monsters.  There were a few human children running around which put you at ease for Amys sake, you didn't want her to feel like the odd one out, even with Frisk and Chara around they lived with monsters, it might be different being an only child from a human household.

"It's so pretty Aunty!" she exclaimed seeing the house it was a lovely red stone with a few modernizations but kept the charm of its original construction pulling to a stop along the side walk ensuring you weren't blocking any driveways you turned off the car and looked at Amy  who paused in unbuckling her seatbelt

"You remember the rules?" you asked strictly Amy nodded

"No rough games cause monsters are delicate even to children." She recited with a nod

"And?"

Oh um... take my shoes off so I don't get mud in the house, and thank Miss Toriel for letting me come play." She said eagerly obviously impatient,  you nodded and released the child locks on the door (wasn't that an interesting find?) she clambered out and looked ready to bolt for the door but before you could call out she seemed to reign herself in standing by the car door bouncing on her toes she wanted to go!  You grabbed a plate from the back seat the saran wrapped cookies where misshapen and a little darker then you had hoped but it had been years since you baked anything and well you felt like you really should have something to offer the woman who had invited you to her home.  So carrying the plate you walked around and nodded to Amy who almost sprinted to the door, it was so fast you had to laugh

"Have you considered being a world class runner when you get older?" you asked after her with a chuckle as she knocked on the heavy old wooden door, it was beautiful smooth polished wood with a carving of the delta rune on it a symbol of the royal family.  As you understood it the rune had to do with a legend passed down by monsters something about an angel from the surface coming to save them.  It seemed as far as the monsters where concerned Frisk was that angel.

The door was opened by, to your surprise, the King!

"Oh! Dr. Sugar what a delight to see you." He said with an easy smile his deep thick voice reminded you of a happy grandfather, you felt like any moment he'd pull a candy from his pocket and tease you about 'modern music' in a light hearted way.

"Hello Mr. Asgore." Amy said with a bright smile, Asgore smiled down to her he had met her once at the lab and to your surprise he remembered her,  it was, nice.  He was a busy monster after all so that he took the time to remember was more than you would have expected he crouched grinning to her

"Now my child, you seem much too small to have come to see me, are you here to see all the other children?" he asked warmly  Amy nodded eagerly

"Yes please sir Aunty said if Miss Toriel said so we could come over and she did so we're here and I'm really happy cause I really wanted to make friends and Frisk and MK and Chara and Asriel they're all so nice!" she chattered joyfully before pointing back towards you

"And aunty made cookies! They're really good to cause we taste tested them, you have to you know or yu don't know if their any good." She said solemnly Asgore chuckled charmed by her enthusiasm  while you blushed faintly

"I couldn't agree more, taste testing is mandatory for cooking." He said lightly standing and stepping aside he had such an easy way with children you remember he had been like this before at the lad patient and gentle

"Just go straight down this hall to the back the glass doors in the living room to the backyard are open everyone is out there." He explained blinking when after Amy took off her shoes she walked forward in just her socks

"Ah, My child what are you doing?" he asked incredulously  Amy paused looking at you and you stalled wait... what?

"Aunty said to take my shoes off so I don't track mud." She said nervously looking to you for guidance you stalled glancing at Asgore he was... blushing, wait... why?

"Ah I see, well Can you take your socks off and put them in your shoes?" he asked Amy shrugged and nodded sitting to pull off her socks rolling them up and popping them into her shoes and running off

"My apologies, I forget at times human and monster customs are different." Asgore said turning to you and gesturing for you to enter you did slipping off your shoes and at his averted gaze quickly removed your socks as well, it was a little odd to walk barefoot some place that wasn't your own home

"N-no no it was my fault may I ask why you had her take her socks off?" you asked blankly surprised to see him blush brightly

"Ah see... hrmm... What do you oh dear..." he fumbled making you all the more confused

"Well, for monsters socks are quiet private." He said finally as he led you though to a kitchen where a few monster where standing and chatting holding drinks, wow there were lots of plates of food, including about four different plates of... Spaghetti?  Huh

"There are so many people I hope we're not intruding." You managed weakly why where there so many people?  For a moment a vice of nerves clutched at your chest.

"Oh no not at all, we host these events every so often it's a good way to bring the community together." Asgore explained clearing a space for you to put your plate of even worse looking cookies compared to all the amazing food,  you'd just brought these as a thank you gift and now you wished you hadn't bothered there where plates of perfectly shaped cookies with little spider shaped sprinkles and fine sugar strand webbing,  and here you where with lumpy over cooked chocolate chip cookies.

"I'm sure Tori would be delighted to see you." Asgore said dragging you from your thoughts as he pushed a cup of purple juice into your hand and led your through to the back yard barely giving you a moment to register all the people, the music, the talking, too much noise so many people Christ... it was like a block party or something!   How had you not heard all this out front?

The whole party was spread out among the back yards of three houses with Toriels in the middle and the yard of the houses on either side, those houses seemed to have open back doors as well and kids where running around freely while people chatted and mingled peacefully it was nice, if you weren't fighting back the panic of So. Many. People.

You where trying to focus on your breathing techniques as you where guided to a group of woman human and monsters chatting happily in garden chairs, among them was Toriel who looked up her expression faltering a moment seeming confused before it dawned on her.  
  
"Ah Dr. Sugar welcome, I hope you found my home alright." She said warmly standing and stepping forward taking you automatically offered hand in her large warm paws.

"O-oh yes no problem, you have a beautiful home.  Thank you for inviting us." You said struggling not to choke, Toriel must have noticed because one paw lifted touching your chin gently

"Oh dear, are you alright my child?" she asked gently her tone reminded you of your mother and you smiled

"Yes I'm alright I just wasn't expecting so many people is all it's alright." You said warmly using the time you where standing there to refocus your head and get a few deep breaths in  You didn't like big crowds but you could handle them if you had warning, like the PTA meeting the day before, you had braced yourself for lots of people, had been prepared for it and handled it fairly well in your opinion but here?  You had though it would just be Toriel, maybe a couple other parents while the kids played out back nothing like this, it had thrown you for a loop.

"Oh dear I thought I had mentioned it, I am so sorry." Toriel said quickly apologetic,  so you shook her head to reassure her

"No no it's fine I'm just sorry I didn't bring something nicer now." You said sheepishly Toriel smile confusion on her features Asgore spoke up then

"Dr. Sugar brought a plate of cookies, we put them in the kitchen with the rest of the desserts." He said patting your shoulder

"Speaking of food I better head back to check the grills, It was nice to see you again dear." He said warmly turning to walk away effortlessly dancing around a few kids who charged head long at him testing him.

"Oh that's was kind of you dear you didn't have to." Toriel said you flushed shrugging

"W-well you invited us well Frisk did and then you and... My apologies they aren't um." You fumbled weakly trying to think of what to say, Toriel smiled gesturing for you to take a chair she introduced you to some of the other ladies sitting with her.

"My it always amazes me how young humans are when they become mothers." One monster said she was quiet bird like with a long neck Long legs and very small practically useless wings, she was sitting and holding her drink with the claws of her feet sipping lightly

"O-oh I um Amy's not my... uh..." you stalled shifting weakly when Another monster this one cat like gave a pitched laugh that grated on your ears

"Oh we mustn't forget Humans have such shorter lives compared to us they have to breed young or they never get the chance!" she said lightly as they turned their attention to you

"What about your partner?  You're a Dr. right? Is he a house husband then?"

"Oh yes please tell us, You're a professional woman but you're not wearing a ring, is there a reason?" they asked their sly words gave you the impression they where the type who enjoyed anything they could gossip about

"I'm not married, I'm raising Amy myself thank you." You said the women leaned closer and it was a physical strain not to lean away when there was a call for food and Toriel stood

"Oh lovely the food is ready ladies?  Why don't we get something to eat?" she suggested casting you a sympathetic glance.  As they moved off you held your seat pinching the bridge of your nose, ok you handled that well... Amy rushed over grabbing your arm  
  
"Aunty Can I have a burger and a hotdog?!" she asked clearly unable to chose the distraction was welcome and you smiled  
  
"How about you pick one first and if your still hungry after and there is some left you can have the other deal?"  Amy considered a moment before nodding  
  
"Yeah then everyone has a chance." She said agreeably

"I want some green on your plate though ok sweeting?" you said she made a face but sighed nodding

"Yes, they have some of the little tomatoes I like those so I can eat those with salad." She said thoughtfully as you stood and walked with her over to the long stretch of tables, the air wafted with the smell of cooked meat, there where burgers, hotdogs chicken wings sausages steaks, but also those plats of spaghetti you had seen before, and what looked like some vegetarian dishes.  It was quiet a mix, it seemed Amy wouldn't have to worry about them running out of anything.  You helped her make up a plate making sure she got  some healthy things as well.

You weren't sure you'd be able to eat, this kind of stress tended to make your stomach rebel against much more then water but everything looked and smelled so good.  Of course your meager plate of cookies was with the rest of the amazing desserts and maybe on principle you took one adding it to you plate wait when did you get so much food?

 You hadn't thought you'd grabbed that much but your plate was full Pasta a hotdog salad some coleslaw goodness you blushed faintly grabbing a fork and settling on a vacated bench you glanced around grabbing the cookie well, it was a party and having your cookie first wasn't going to kill you just this once,  biting in you smiled yeah it was a little over done but it was yummy and you where proud of yourself.

"I saw that."  You almost choked at the voice looking over shocked blushing mouth full of cookie... it was Sans, you swallowed looking down

"Ah well I um see I um... I made, I mean they um..." you babbled weakly looking over when he chuckled and flopped down next to you, he only had spaghetti on his plate, was it a monster thing?

"Calm down Doc I was just teasin, So you made the cookies?  I wondered, Muffet gets a bit bugged if other people bring Baked stuff so I couldn't think of anyone else who might have brought them." He said chuckling as he produced one and ate the whole thing just tossing it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. 

"A-ah y-you don't I mean... The spider ones are probably better I haven't baked in a while and I left them in to long and I just I probably added way to many chocolate chips and..." you babbled meekly Sans chuckled

"You can never have to many chocolate chips." He pointed out "They aren't bad, actually don't stress about it, Try the spaghetti." He encouraged his manner relaxed and easy it helped you relax and you nodded swirling your fork in the pasta and taking a bite  
  
"O-Oh wow!" you exclaimed surprised it was, probably the best Spaghetti you'd ever tasted "This is really good, Did you make it are you showing off?" you asked sending him a teasing look he shook his head

"Nah I haven't got the patience for cookin'  But I am showing off, My bro made it." He said proudly grinning at you with such a freedom to his expression that for a moment you where struck mute,  you hadn't realized anyone could look like that...

"Heh well He's really good, now I understand why there's so much of it I bet it's in high demand." You complimented. Sans nodded scooping more of the pasta onto his fork and eating chewing thoughtfully

"Yeah pretty much,  he was always pretty good but when we got to the surface He started taking all these cooking classes, he's pretty amazing now, He still helps out with the royal guard as well, dunno how he find the time." Sans said with a casual shrug.

"Some people can they just have the energy and need to use it, I'm starting to think Amys the same way, she's really brightened up, it's only been a couple days but with the school meeting Frisk, I wonder if I should have made her go out and meet people sooner..." you said training pushing food around your plate with the fork staring hard at it like it might bite you

"She might not have wanted to.  If I learned anything from the kid, they can be pretty contrary, some days their all ready to go and some days they're happy to just be lazy." He said easily, you nodded letting out a breath

"Yeah I guess so but..." you trailed it was awkward and he glanced over and you blushed faintly you didn't really know him, it wouldn't be right to dump your baggage on him.

"You take care of her huh?  The kid said her parents died." He said you jolted fumbling and dropping your fork, she'd talked about it?  You barely got her to acknowledge it.

"Ah... yeah, they did, a-about six months ago..." you said weakly surprised to feel a bony hand on your shoulder

"Sorry 'bout that.  Ya don't gotta talk about it if ya don't want to." He said with an easy smile his... speech changed... it was weird for a moment he had spoken very clearly and now he'd gone back to lazy slang, was it to put you at ease?

"It's not easy losing a sibling it can kill you inside." He said with an air of experience,  that told you had had also lost someone, it was easy to tell

"I-it... thanks." You said finally sending him a smile glancing up seeing Amy sitting with the rest of the kids laughing as something her expression so bright and happy

"I... just want to do my best by her, She hasn't smiled like that since it happened but the day she came back from school she just talked, she was so happy so excited, I cried I was so happy." You admitted glancing over at him he was watching them to his expression relaxed  
  
"I think I get that, Lookin at her, I think you're doin a good job,  I mean, I'm not a dad so I can't say I know but I know if Frisk was hurtin like that I'd wanna make 'em smile." He said honestly seeming thoughtful

"Is that how you got the uh, Duncle title?" you asked with a smile hoping to lighten the mood Sans chuckled nodding

"Yeah I guess eh, what are ya gonna do, They said it one day and it was perfect so I kept it got it on a T shirt and everythin even." He said proudly making you laugh moving to take a bite only to realize there was nothing left on your plate ah, had you eaten all of it?  
  
"Hey, that Spiderman thing you talked about, I asked the kid about it but they weren't too sure which I should start with." He said drawing your attention wait he actually asked about it?

"W-well um there's a trio of movies that came out first, the guy who plays Spiderman is called Tobey Maguire they're like the first ones, there was some sort of contract thing and they made two more with a different guy and now they making more with another different guy they're all fun but uh the Tobey ones come first I guess  you could say their very... light hearted?" you said thoughtfully before smiling

"Watching them feels like watching a comic book because it's so bright and silly but has some serious moments." You said finally he nodded grinning in a way that made you sure he was actually smiling and it wasn't just the convenient shape of his skull, it was odd how you could tell normally you where awful at reading people, maybe it's because he was so relaxed it made you relaxed you weren't worried about keeping up the mask here.

"SANS!"  you jumped looking up at the delighted cry as a tall skeleton rushed over her wore a neat pair of jeans and a T shirt with a bright yellow sun wearing sun glasses that declared 'Cool Dude' in Gradient rainbow letters.  
  
"OH! HELLO HUMAN, I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS!" he said eagerly  waving to you, thrown for a loop... or possibly two you lifted a hand to wave back weakly

"AH I SEE YOU HAVE PARTAKEN IN MY FAMOUS SPAGHETTI,  I HOPE MY BROTHER IS NOT CORRUPTING YOU WITH PUNS,  I DO NOT MIND THEM IN MODERATION BUT I BELIEVE HE USES THEM MUCH TO OFTEN!" he declared and you smiled well he certainly had a loud personality, so this was the brother huh? 

"Not that I've noticed, but I'm not very good at spotting those sorts of things so even if he tried I probably wouldn't get it." You reassured with a light laugh  normally so much noise would put you on edge, make you uncomfortable and nervous but Papyrus was just so... so happy it was hard to be scared of someone so joyful.

"Actually I was telling him about some movies I like I thought he might like, You might to they're about a superhero called Spiderman." You explained with a smile seeing the way the skeletons eyes lit up amazed he seemed immediately entranced by the idea

"Super heros?  They are the ones who fight the bad guys to save everyone right?! They are the coolest!" he said cheerfully  you nodded Sans watching you speak with Papyrus a moment

"Well as you can tell this is my Cool brother Papyrus, Bro, This is Doc Sugar the one who works with G." he said  you frowned looking over wait what?

"OH SO YOU ARE THE HUMAN DOCTOR!  HOW WONDERFUL TO MEET YOU!" papyrus exclaimed taking your hand Sans must have noticed how confused you where

"You do work at the labs right?  With Gaster?" he asked and you gasped Skeletons, Gaster had two sons!

"Oh my god your his boys! I thought Oh my god I'm such an idiot I didn't even think about that" you said laughing  Papyrus smiled looking between you both before laughing as well  You felt like such a goof not realizing it, and that explained how Sans knew you were a doctor, ugg.  You really could be so spacey sometimes!

"Well then, it's nice to meet you both." You said warmly glancing around if they were here maybe

"You're outta luck if you're lookin for G, He's at the lab." Sans said shrugging you sighed shaking your head you had hoped that maybe the older skeleton had actually taken a break for once and was here enjoying himself instead of buried under his work.  You had always considered yourself a work-a-holic... then you met W.D. Gaster and realized you had a perfectly healthy work life balance.

"Of course he is, I swear I'm this close to revoking his access and only allowing him in at certain times." You said Papyrus laughed at that

"THAT WOULD BE QUIET FUNNY HUMAN SUGAR BUT I DO NOT THINK HE WOULD APPRECIATE SUCH A JAPE." He declared and you knew it was true, even if you had the power he was still technically your boss and wouldn't appreciate you doing that.

"Don't worry about it, he's always been like that, he gets into his work sort of, tunnel visions ya know? I can't tell ya how many time or Paps would find him asleep on his desk in his study or somethin dragging his boney butt to bed." He said laughing and winking at you

You invited Papyrus to sit and eat with you, forgetting about tension, forgetting about grief and worry and all the stress that came with unexpected groups of people and loud noises. 

You relaxed.


	4. Nightmares, guilt, and spoiled sundays

You jolted up sharply panting hard you're sweating and you know the wetness on your face isn't just sweat, but tears.   Guilt, it grips your chest like a hot vice that won't release as you fight the urge to heave.  Your mouth is watering from the nauseous sensation washing over you.  Tossing off the covers you stand and make your way to the on suit bathroom  flicking the light on you flinch faintly at the sudden brightness hands on the counter you breath heavily just trying to get through the horrifying sensations and the thick tears that kept fighting to come out.

"C'mon... it's ok... it's ok... easy now." You chided yourself softly, you had no right to be upset, You did this, now the only thing you could do was make sure Amy lived the happiest life possible.  You would give everything for the little girl now in your care... Because if it hadn't been for you her parents could be doing it instead... You can still hear their voices accusing you, it was all your fault all your fault, you gripped your hair tightly sliding to the floor and focused on your breathing, you hadn't had a nightmare like this in a few weeks, with getting everything arranged for the school year and taking some of the student medical exams to free up space at the clinic you hadn't had much time to just sit and think.

You'd had such a good time just sitting and chatting with both Sans and Papyrus,  The taller brother was full of stories and excitement and Sans had been more than happy to fill in details of his brothers exploits.  You had picked up on a few puns but true to form, you hadn't noticed half the ones that had seemingly annoyed Papyrus, after a while though you noticed he acted annoyed but it seemed more like a gentle teasing more than actual anger.  It reminded you of how you and Hannah had teased each other.  
  
That was probably why you had such a dream.  Thinking of Hannah.

Aspects of the relationship between Sans and Papyrus had really reminded you of your relationship with Hannah, you had been sisters, best friends, confidants.  She had always been supportive of your interest in science and knowledge even though she preferred to go out and 'do' things,  She'd been sociable sporty and popular but you had never held that against her because in the end she was still Hannah your dorky sister who had loved her pet bird and cried during Disney movies.

You hadn't been to surprised when Hannah and Darren had started dating, the guy was such a dork in all the best ways, he rambled about his favorite things and Hannah would sit and listen in such abject admiration.  You had liked him as a friend, and liked that he made Hannah so happy.  When he had approached you, asking if you where ok with him proposing to Hannah because you where so close you had been stunned, then felt honored that he cared. 

All of that was gone now though, You wouldn't get spontaneous phone calls from Hannah asking how you were doing, you wouldn't get those odd e-mails from Darren full of stupidly funny facts about safety labels or terrible game show answers.

They wouldn't text you a million pictures of Amy every day, because Amy was with you... without them... and it was all your fault.

You didn't realize you had lost it until a harsh inhale echoed in the bathroom and you choked a little on the slimy effects of such hard sobbing.  You needed to pull yourself together you couldn't let Amy see you like this...  Thank god it was... what time was it?  It had been dark when you had stumbled out of bed you knew that much.  Amy was a heavy sleeper so you weren't worried you had woken her... It was probably better you got this out now, this completely inappropriate feeling. 

Murderers don't get to feel grief!

You splashed your face with more cold water, then more, and then even more before groping blindly for a hand towel and drying your face only then risking a glance in the mirror, you looked like shit.  Your where going to look bad in the morning to.  Thank god it was Sunday, but you'd probably slap on some concealer just to hide the worst of the dark splotches from Amy... she was to smart.

Flipping off the light you stumbled back to bed and collapsed into it, crying so hard was always exhausting so you had no trouble sinking right back into sleep, thankfully dreamless.

 

* * *

 

You woke to a bundle of warmth in your arms,  at some point Amy must have needed comfort herself because she'd crawled into your bed and was Curled firmly around a ragged stuffed rabbit that she never told anyone she still had.

Carefully sitting up you brushed hair away from her face,  she was out for the count it seemed so you got up and began going through your morning routine.  You had no doubts it was the smell of the French toast you where making that finally dragged her out of sleep and down stairs rubbing one eye and dragging the rabbit along behind her by it's ear, probably still feeling just vulnerable enough to still need it.

"Hey sweeting, rough night?" you asked her gently she nodded in what was such a comically adult way you chuckled as she tried to scramble onto the breakfast bar stool

"I thought you might want to eat in the living room and watch some cartoons or a DVD, today feels like a lazy day." You said gently, She brightened significantly at that nodding as she hopped off the stool and made her way to the living room, you could hear the TV start up.  Boy where you glad you had splurged on that Digital TV during the winter sale a few years back.  It was a fancy thing with internet so you could get netflix and youtube and all sorts.  It had been almost 300 bucks cheaper because it had a silver frame and not a black one which were still very close to full price.

True to the name a Lazy day was just that, You and Amy had no obligations to do, anything, so you sat and watched movies, or she colored while cartoons played in the background, it was relaxing for bother of you a little quiet close time.

Until you got a phone call just after lunch.

"Dr. Sugar speaking." You answered when you saw the caller ID as the lab. You hoped it was just maybe a quick question but the harried voice on the end of the line did not reassure you and before you knew it you where packing Amy up with her coloring supplies in the car so you could make a mad dash to the lab.

You didn't realize you had been muttering to yourself until Amy suddenly piped up

"Aunty You shouldn't say the B word, it's bad." In a very chastising tone, you blinked a moment startled, a litany of 'stupid woman, stupid stupid stupid, Bitch!' had been running through your head but you hadn't realized you'd lapsed into speaking out loud... Oops.

"Are you mad because we can't have a lazy day?  It's ok I can color at the lab I'll be good." Amy said making you feel even more ashamed

"No no sweeting, I'm not mad about that, I'm a doctor these things happen I'm mad because the reason we have to go in is someone did something very very bad and hurt someone else.." you said gently unsure how else to explain your anger and frankly you didn't like lying to Amy.  Scanning your card at the gate you pulled in and slip into park Amy already had everything ready to go hopped from the car striking you once again with just how responsible and collected she could be, she really did take after Hannah.

What really surprised you was seeing  Sans standing by the door he was leaning lazily against the thick glass hands in the pockets of his usual blue hoodie (which made you wonder if he ever washed it since he was Always wearing it) though he had shoes on today, black canvas sneakers with undone laces that Amy instantly noticed and giggled about as she rushed over

"You're shoes are untied Mr. Sans you'll trip!" she said excitedly The skeleton grinned at her

"C'mon kiddo Mr. Sans is my dad." He said with an exaggerated tone before looking up as you approached

"G asked me to come keep an eye on the kid, looks like a heck of a problem, Mind if I take 'em over to see frisk?" he asked Amy lit up like a Christmas tree at the idea

"Oh please aunty please please please, I know my rules and manners I'll be good please?!" and really how could you resist that face.  You chuckled and nodded

"Yes, Sans I really appreciate this."  He lifting a hand waving away your thanks

"It's no problem I think G feels bed calling you in on your day off." He said easily settling the hand on Amys shoulder she was mid wave as they vanished and you sighed well a least you knew she'd have more fun with frisk then here.

You hurried to the lab where several technicians where running around in a wild scramble, While the same damn mom who had refused to accept that her perfect angel child just hadn't displayed any mage potential was hollering at Dr. Gaster while the boy was sitting in a chair looking very very pale.

Seeing your approach Gaster lifting a hand to put a stop to the woman's ranting approaching quickly

"What's happened I only got a bit over the phone. You said quickly He led you to the boy

"She won't tell us so far and he's to out of it to say, I think she may have used one of those Online remedies of forcing Mage potential, all she told me was you had told her the method would work."  You blanched what?!

"I never."  He shook his head

"I know but we'll deal with that later, I need you to try and get her to tell us what she did so we can help him, she won't tell me." He said you nodded walking over to the large red faced woman

"I can't believe you I trusted you!" he exclaimed and you fought the urge to roll your eyes, if she had trusted you she wouldn't have brought her kid in over and over and over and taken you at your word the first time.  But that wasn't the point.

"Ma'am I need to know what happened or we can't help him." You said firmly, firmness it seemed was not ideal as she immediately devolved into incoherent shouting that gave you the worst headache.

"-My baby deserves the best!" she finished on a long wail as she blew with a shocking power into an already damp napkin...

"Look why don't we have a seat take me step by step.  As I recall during your consultation I explained that your son might not show potential until after puberty what happened?" you asked as the woman sat the chair creaking a little dangerously under her weight.

"Well obviously there are methods of getting natural talent to come out sooner!  I looked all over the internet, it's so full of research you really should study some of the findings.  I stumbled across a website with a kit that was meant to enhance ad encourage Magical potential, It even had your endorsement!" she exclaimed,  Your ears where ringing, what?!  You didn't endorse any products and you'd certainly never endorse anything that tampered with natural magical development that was dangerous!

"Can you show me the site?" you asked as calmly as you could your head was throbbing painfully,  what if other people had seen this so called endorsement?!

"Of course, it's here on my phone." She said with a few efficient taps of her thumb she thrust the overly decorated phone at you it was heavy with glittery charms but you barely noticed as you studied the page.  It was shoddy, that was your first thought, a quickly tossed up site through one of those cheap .com website makers.  But there was a photo of you that you vaguely recognized from an interview early in your career and text that claimed

"!Approved by Acclaimed Magical researcher, Dr. Maria Sugar!"

You were quick to examine the actual product and almost gagged the this was awful, synthetic magic infusions meant to kick start to the mage potential in young or stunted mages.

"How many of these 'infusions have you administered to your son?" you asked her seriously,  the woman was taken aback by your tone but you had no time for apologies or being polite

"W-well the delivery was very fast I Gave him two on Friday and two yesterday, I was waking him up to give him his infusion today when I saw how awful he looked, I can't believe you would support such a dangerous product!" she exclaimed

"Ma'am I do not endorse any products, I have not nor will I ever encourage a person to tamper with the natural development of a child either physically or magically." You said firmly.  It was a physical strain not to shout.

"Did you bring the kit?" you asked, she nodded quietly her whole body wobbling with the force of her nod as she quickly pulled a plastic bag from her purse

"Stay here." You said firmly leaving her in the seat as you hurried to the main lab once more carefully removing everything and setting it on the table, from the looks of it the kit only came with one needle, a danger for starters, a supposed 'syringe sterilization solution' and of course the bottles of synthetic magic, you looked over the instruction printed on faded printer paper like they where the copy of a copy,  separating what would need immediate testing for the boy and what you'd have them test later to understand the full process.

"Ok these bottles need their contents examined, I doubt this is any sort of 'synthetic magic' but we need to know exactly what she's been injecting if we're going to help him.  Has anyone run a blood test or a magic scan?" you asked, there was a sharpness to you tone that didn't allow for argument or contradiction, this was the woman who commanded a highly respected lab.

"We have bloods running now, here are the results of the initial magical scan there's no significant different in numbers compared to the data of his previous scan."   You took the offered clip board and looked over the data and the numbers before nodding

"Alright, set him up with the chair in the scanner again, I want regular scans run at five minute intervals to ensure his magical levels maintain, until we know exactly what was in those vile we can't be certain his magic wouldn't react." You instructed.  With order given people where moving and you were quick to assist.

As the boy was scanned again you had spoken with your secretary, he was very internet savvy and so he had the job of investigation this website of course the matter would be handed to the police but you wanted to get the investigation started as soon as possible.  If this site really was selling something so dangerous it was probably only going to last long enough for them to get their money and ship off this crap... but why ship anything at all, if this was some kind of scam for money...

"Are you alright?" Gaster asked approaching with a cup of water you nodded

"I'm fine I'm not the one who was injected with a potentially poisonous material endorsed by a stolen identity." You said more than a little bitter,  He sighed placing a hand on your shoulder as you watched the next scan.

"Bloods are going through the final phase and My department has the vile as top priority we'll have answers soon." He said gently, the mother had been escorted to the cafeteria with the reassurance the team was doing everything in their power to help her son.  She'd left the lab with threats of lawsuits and jail time but you didn't really care as long as she was gone.

"How did this happen? I can't wrap my head around it, if it was just a money scam why make a product at all why not just take the money and run?" you said huffing out a breath and pinching the bridge of your nose, there was a throbbing behind your eyes and just a general crappy feeling.

"I keep thinking, what if this is some sort of, I dunno, Maybe I'm being Paranoid..." you said taking a deep drink and letting out a sigh  Gaster had looked up at the boy then to you

"What are you thinking?" he asked You sighed shifting

"There are lots of people, monster, and human, who don't want Mages around.  Before the barrier fell Mages stayed hidden,  the witch hunts of earlier eras were bad enough but as people got even more greedy being open about having magic was a good way to be swamped by people demanding things or attacked and used." You explained

"I can't help feeling, if they went through this trouble to make a product, that maybe there's more to it then a scam, What if they want to kill off mages before they get to much power?" you said shaking you head

"Stupid and paranoid." You reiterate,  but Gaster made a humming sound as he considered what you had said.  Certainly there had been threats before some monsters didn't like human mages because it was Mages that locked them under ground, and some humans didn't like mages because they where different having magic made them to much like monsters.  It was a mess, of racism and fear.

That was why you had even started this, for Hannah, because of how scared she was.

"It's something to consider,  we'll be sure to mention it to the investigation team,  I'll bring the matter up to Asgore as well, He'll have to be informed of this you know." Gaster said after a long moment of thought.

"I know... ah... speaking of, thank you for asking Sans to take Amy to see Frisk.  I wouldn't want her in the lab with all this going on." You said quickly Gaster waved a hand

"It's no trouble, besides I didn't think you'd want her around such a sick boy." He said lightly, that casual practical kindness.  He didn't do it because he was worried but he knew you would worry.

"The scan is complete his levels are still stable with only anticipated minor fluctuations." The tech running the Scans said while another tech opened the door and walked over handing the poor boy a glass of water and rubbing his back reassuringly He smiled tiredly  his first real reaction to anything since you had arrived.  You frowned stepping forward as the tech took the glass and stood, h-he was paler wasn't he?

"Wait don't leave him." You said suddenly Gaster jolted the tech stopping in her tracks, she was a cat like monster with a tail that split into two about mid way.  Her fur was a soft peachy cream color and her eyes where a Vibrant green that watched you nervously she was a bit skittish, always worried about making a mistake but eager to help.  
  
"I want you to rub his back again like you did before." You said the tech blinked processing your command before nodding she moved crouching next to the boy and reached out rubbing slow soothing circles on his back,  as she did he got a little more color in his face and he smiled weakly again.

"It's like... Stabilizers... THAT'S IT! I want you to adjust the readings don't scan for Mage energy signatures scan monster signatures, Pull up her Tech number 734 and discount her numbers I want to know what his base readings are for Monster signatures." You said quickly the tech manning the scanner nodded typing quickly as another went to gather the cats Signature data for the scan

"Maria?" Gagster looked at you questioningly and you gestured

"He's getting color back,  You told me once that if a monster was suffering from an excess build up of energy that coming into contact with other monsters could help stabilize them before the magical stabilizers where developed." You said he nodded understanding dawning on his face

"You think."

"I think those infusion... I think they've developed something with concentrated doses of monster magic.  He's suffering from Magical Lethargy." You said


	5. Solutions, New questions, and Irritating Grins!

You were right.

The new scan parameters you had laid out had easily shown a very high concentration of monster magical energy.  The signatures of monster magic and mage magic where vastly different that was why his Mage readings weren't showing any difference.

With that confirmed taking care of the boy was much easier, Naturally in a lab that dealt with magic and SOUL studies Magic stabilizers where always on hand.  With a quick look over his blood work (Everything had come back normal save slightly low iron and Vitamin D levels, kid needed to get outside more.) His weight was taken and A proper dosage of stabilizer was given to him.  Though just being around the tech he had improved.  Within an hour he had a lot of his color back and was talking with the tech telling her about his favorite cartoon and how he really didn't care if he had magic but his mom really really wanted him to be a mage.  He apparently preferred staying with his dad because his dad was helping him practice baseball.   
  
The woman was at least over joked to see her son feeling better when she returned and you found yourself relenting some... A little bit... of your anger,  She'd made a very very ignorant mistake and you would be filing a report but as she clung to him sobbing and apologizing You knew that despite the poor decision she did love her son, so, that was something at least.

As a prescription was written up for a weeks worth of the stabilizers the woman stood red eyed before you fidgeting with the strap of her purse  
  
"You don't endorse that stuff?" she asked you shook your head  


"No ma'am... the fact is I deliberately refrained from mentioning such methods to you because I know they aren't viable.  They are dangerous not just because of scams like this but because it's tamping with a natural order of things.  Like a high powered steroid." You explained she flinched and you wondered if you had spoken sharper then you meant to.

"The important thing is we found the source and where able to help him.  After a week of the stabilizers he should be fine but if he shows any further weakness please bring him back in.  as it is I'd like to see him again in a week, we'll run another scan and see if his levels have dissipated. Alright?" you said gently the woman nodded dabbing at her face with what was at least a fresh napkin.  
  
"Yes Dr. Sugar.  I... I'm sorry I yelled, I was just so scared." She said voice wobbling and you found yourself sighing patting her shoulder gently   
  
"No harm done ma'am, you're a mother I can only imagine how panicked you felt. Take him home, let him rest... maybe ask him about baseball, From what he's told us he really loves it, Stalking about something he likes will help him emotionally." You advised the woman nodded and with the boy cleared she wobbled over and took his hand encouraging him to thank everyone before leading him from the lab room with an escort.

Once gone you slumped down into your chair pinching the bridge of your nose, god your head hurt, moving from the bridge of your nose to rubbing your temples you tried to get a handle on the next step, but you felt exhausted.  The exhilaration of figuring out the answer to the problem had fueled you, an excited adrenalin but now it had faded and you where just spent.  On top of all the socializing you had done yesterday you felt like you mental battery was flashing big old warning signs.  
  
"You made a good call on the monster magic, I never would have thought a human would have monster magic,  Initial testing of the viles show your theory was right, Each vile contained different concentrations of monster magic what's worse is not just one monster was used, so much conflicting magic the signatures where unstable that's why none of us recognized the feel of the energy he was giving off." Gaster said just as disturbed as you where, which was saying something as this was a man who very rarely emoted.

"It, I'm not sure what I do from here, Using my name to promote this product..." You said that was troubling you most about this situation, you had seen these 'kit's before but never had you seen the audacity of having your name stolen...

"I'll bring this all up with the king, the fact they had to get the monster magic from someone, more than one obviously We can run a scan and see if their signature is in the system." He said seeming thoughtful You smile nodding your head was pounding.  Something about this entire situation just wasn't...

You flinched slightly rubbing your temples harder God your head....  
  
"Dr. sugar?" Gaster was looking at you with mild concern when you bent forward bracing your elbows on your knees rubbing harder at your temples

"I'm fine I think I need to go-"  you stood to leave when the world tilted, everything seemed dizzy and for a moment just a second as you fell you realized why you felt odd, all of this, the kit, the stolen identity, the boy... it all felt familiar like a movie you had seen half a dozen times and knew by heart... how strange... how strange

_How... S t r a n g e_

_'Maria'_

_You vaguely heard you name being called Who?  You felt a hand on your face it was odd it felt stiff not hard but harder then skin but... maybe like a hand all covered in calluses? Maybe?  You try to open your eye but they are so very heavy you simply can't not just your eyes you whole body it feels like heavy lead barely moving the way you want it to._  
  
"Maria." The voice again it's soft, soothing in a way you can't explain it felt so familiar.  You know it, intimately, it's whispered your name before, it's murmured to you softly in the night

_it is..._

_it is..._

_The hand leaves you and you whimper, no, don't go, please don't go. Don't leave me please._

_You reach out grasping for the hand anything your fingers catch something fabric, that same rough hand grabs your wrist gently_  
  


_"Not yet...." the voice it sounds s sad, why not yet what wasn't yet?  Come back, You wanted it to stay please don't go..._

_"I won't go, but you need to sleep... rest..."  don't leave as I sleep, I can't do this alone!_

_Do what alone?  These words in your head, they seem like something you've said before but you know you've never begged anyone for anything, are you dreaming of your sister begging her not to leave you? No that isn't it.  Even if you couldn't open your eyes you knew with no doubts, you weren't dreaming of her_

_Please don't go, not when..._

_When..._

_When..._

_W h e n . . ._

You groaned weakly, your head was pounding and you could feel the pulse of your blood even in your teeth!  Never a fun feeling.  You knew this feeling, this ache and weakness happened when you have a spell.  
  
To your misfortune you had a nasty habit of suffering sudden drops in blood pressure.  And when it dropped, so did you.  Normally you handled it by ensuring you kept your blood sugar up and drinking plenty of water,  But in the mix of get information about the boys condition and finally finding a possible cure, you hadn't nibbled on anything since breakfast, and the only thing you'd had to drink was coffee... not smart... not smart... damn...

"Dr. Sugar?  Maria are you alright?"  you blinked slowly clearing your vision.  The harsh sharp glow of the florescent light sent a lance of pain through you making you roll onto your side covering your face with your hands,    
  
"Physically?  I've been better, Egotistically? I'd like to find a hole and die please." You said weakly listening to the deep rumbling chuckle of the Doctor as you slowly eased your eyes open again and glanced around.  You weren't in the lab this was... Oh this was Dr. Gasters personal office...

"I fainted..." you said matter of factly as you carefully sat up touching your temple it pulsed but not half as bad as before.  In fact it seemed with each surge of your pulse to ache was easing.  You felt like you had been dreaming but... you never dreamt when you fainted...

Oddly the dream, or, whatever it was, had left a pang of longing in your chest you couldn't quite understand, it wasn't like the grief of losing your sister it was something else...

"Indeed you did, I was quiet surprised it's been a couple years since you've allowed that to happen." Dr. Gaster reprimanded gently as he passed a water bottle and a snack bar your way likely obtained from one of the vending machines on the floor.

"If Sans hadn't arrived when he did you'd have fallen to the floor as I was quiet surprised." He continued. You coughed half way through a drink of the water sputtering weakly as you tried to drag in air  
  
"My are you alright?!" The doctor asked stunned by the sudden display you blushed nodding and wiping your face with an offered tissue.

"Y-yes I'm so sorry I... So Did Sans catch me then?" you said surprised "What was he Oh god is Amy alright?!" you asked suddenly panicked Dr. Gaster chuckled nodding

"She's fine, he had simply come to see if it was ok for her to stay a little longer to have dinner with Lady Toriel, the kids, and the boys, it seems Papyrus had some free time and was making dinner." He explained gently, You relaxed blushing hotly when you realized Sans had caught you d-did he bring you here had he carried you?  Why did that thought make you feel so... so... Oh god...

"Are you sure your alright?" Dr. Gaster asked with concern you nodded touching your temple "Yes I am I should head home and get some rest I Imagine you'll want us to get started on evaluating the 'kit' as soon as possible tomorrow." You said standing trying to straighten your cloths to regain some sense of dignity.

"Oh, no worries, the Kit will be examined by my team, You're under orders to stay home and rest I expect you to eat three full meals and drink only water, One coffee if you must have it." He said firmly you opened your mouth to protest when he lifted a hand to stop you  
  
"This isn't a request but an order from your boss." He said firmly... damn.  Dr. Gaster rarely pulled rank but when he did it was at the most inconvenient times!

"To ensure you rest I'll be locking your access to the system for 24 hours." He said easily and you blushed hotly, he had you there, you could have easily gotten into the system from your work laptop and gotten some things done even if you stayed in bed tomorrow but if he locked you out... Urrg he was to clever sometimes.

"Since your child will be at school and I will have work Sans will be over to keep an eye on you, he's quiet and unobtrusive he shouldn't be a problem." He said coolly you blanched

"W-what?  Dr. Gaster please be reasonable I'm not a child."  He chuckled

"I know my dear but you are too much like myself for me to trust you will rest as you need to, I am to old to change my ways but you have hope still." He said easily

"Amy will be spending the night with Toriel tonight and she'll be able to make sure she gets to school safely.  You gasped grumbling a little... no pretty annoyed he had taken so much out of your hands.

"Dr. Gaster really I-"

"Should thank me for my consideration, I know but trust me my dear when you return to work on Tuesday you'll be likely be run off your feet with interviews and investigations into this whole mess, enjoy your day." He said effectively dismissing you.  You stared at him a moment before huffing out  breath you wanted to speak but anything that came to mind sounded like teenage whining so you stalked out of his office even having the self control not to slam his door, as much as you wanted to.  
  
That dignity was gone in an instant when you squawked loudly almost walking bodily into... Sans!

"I.. you... it... he...." you stumbled over your words weakly and he grinned  
  
"Pretty articulate ain'tcha?" he said chuckling, you blushed more urrggg you had just about had it with skeletons tonight!

"I'm fine, He's still in the office if you need to speak with him." You said moving to brush past him he started walking backwards at a lazy pace but still managing to stay ahead of you.

"Not here for him, here for you... Docs got me on duty." He said lightly you scowled

  
"You may have been invited to my home without my knowledge tomorrow but I certainly don't need you tonight." You said annoyed.  You didn't like the flustered fluttery feeling in your chest and where lashing out.  You hadn't felt this way any other times you had met with him, it must be some new side effect of your fainting spell, maybe your blood pressure wasn't up enough... no you'd be able to tell if you were going to drop again... then... Urgg it didn't matter and his infuriating grin was not helping your mood any!  
  
"True enough But I need to know where I'm going if I'm gonna do my job tomorrow you know I'm not a mind reader." He pointed out "Besides you're still pretty pale, probably a good idea for someone to be in the car with you." He added and you stopped to shoot him a glare you wanted to retort after all you had this condition your whole life!  You knew how to handle yourself, but, the faint throbbing in your temples made you reconsider Pride or no, you did know how to handle these drops and that meant you should have someone there, even if it was just too keep an eye on you if you had to pull over and clear your head.

"Alright fair... B-but I'm not driving you home after you see where I live you'll have to figure something out yourself." You said pointedly he chuckled shrugging  
  
"Nah I'll be fine, I'll just take a shortcut." He said and in a blink he was at the end of the hall waiting by the elevator... he could teleport... of course he could you'd seen him do it several times before.  You stopped walking staring at him   


"W-well I... ah... you..." the way his shoulders shook made it clear he was laughing at you  AUUUGGG   
  
Sans was undoubtedly the most irritating monster you had ever met, and tomorrow wasn't going to be half as restful as Gaster expected if he kept this up!


	6. Shocks, Sick days, and Secrets

The next morning was slow.  Your body felt heavy with exhaustion,  Fainting spells always dragged you down but why it felt so much worse the next day was beyond you.  The drive home last night had be a slog your brain a foggy mush that you where almost tempted to ask Sans if he could use that fancy trick of his to get you home, but it seemed rude to ask for more when he'd be stuck with you all day and.. well, you just didn't know him that well, asking felt inappropriate.

Oddly though you felt like you knew how it would feel, a rush a stop of everything in your very being as if everything all at once stopped and for the slimmest instant you ceased existing and then like a band it all snapped back leaving you breathless disoriented... but how could you know that.  Eventually you had shrugged it off as something you must have read in one of those silly Scifi novellas you used to read, the details where just to clear in your mind to be anything else.

It took you a moment to process the silence.  The house felt so still without Amy.  You trusted Toriel would ensure she got to school safely, heck with three of her own children and running the school there was no better person, but you felt guilty and had called as soon as you had gotten home offering to pick up Amy if she was to uncomfortable, only to be told she was having a fantastic time and Please, Please, _Please_ , could she stay.  Really after such begging how could you say no?

But the house hadn't been without sound since you brought her home... you forgot how quiet it was... how big it was.  Even though you weren't supposed to go to work you found yourself rolling out of bed (a slow process as your limbs felt like lead) and staggered to take a shower.  The warm water brought some life to your aching body but made you sleepier... not good.

You dressed changing into a sloppy sweater and sweat pants padding barefoot down stairs to make something to eat.

"Mornin doc."

The inhuman shriek you made at the voice had both you and the skeleton jumping back at you turned holding out your hairbrush defensively.  Sans watched you eyes sockets wide and empty of light one hand up defensive or combative? You couldn't tell but there was a faint energy in his eye or was that your imagination?

"What in gods name are you doing in my house at this hour!" you exclaimed trying to get your heart to stop beating so fast... or maybe get it to start up again?  He'd really shocked you!

"Sorry doc, I've been here for a while now I just thought I'd let you sleep Like G said." He explained relaxing and giving a lazy shrug you glance at the clock surprised it's already almost 11:30,  You shouldn't be to surprised, after all you had slept hard and still felt heavy and exhausted from the day before but still it unnerved you that you had slept in so long... and that you had apparently slept through a skeleton breaking into your house!... did he break in... actually when did he leave?  Last night was such a fuzz...

"I slept on the couch." He said calmly as if he wasn't admitting to spending the whole night in your home...

"I-I... You said you'd leave last night and go home."  You accused weakly he shrugged

"I know, but I figured if G was worried enough about you to want me here today then you might have needed help last night, better safe'n sorry ya know?" he said calmly his easy laid back manner somehow relaxing you as well you nodded setting the brush on the counter

"I suppose...  Frankly I can't remember much from about half way home... that's not good, I shouldn't have driven I know better but I just wanted..."  you blushed

"You just wanted to get home, I get it, I would have brought you but I've never been here before so the best I coulda done was get to the top of your road." He said you shook your head as you thought about it.

"It's alright having you in the car helped, clearly.  Since we made it safely, besides I don't like the feeling." You said absently as you turned to flick on the kettle pausing and frowning touching your gut wait...

"Feeling of what?" Sans asked breaking you from your confusion

"Huh? Oh the fainting?  No I... MM never mind still half asleep." You said absently looking away your head felt funny dizzy funny, last thing you needed to do was drop again so you moved to pull out a mug and make up something, hrmm hot chocolate that sounded nice, "Do you want anything?" you asked as Sans moved to settled on a stool and watch you from the breakfast bar funnily enough in the same seat Amy usually sat in.

"Coffee's good, milk no sugar." He said lightly you nodded prepping a mug for him as well as yourself passing it to him once it was ready  moving to settle on the stool next to him hand wrapped around your mug and watching the small Marshmallows melt in the steaming cocoa. The foamy trails of the melting sweet made swirls on the top as you gently blew to cool it.

"So what happened to you anyway?" Sans asked curiously, you couldn't blame him, after all if Gaster had been telling the truth you pretty much fainted right into his arms! You blushed chuckling weakly at the thought.

"It was my own fault really, I got so absorbed in trying to figure out the issue with that kid and forgot to eat.  I know better but, when I'm working on something, especially a real puzzle I get, kind of lost in it.  It becomes a tunnel, a straight tunnel and the only way to go is forward to the answer there is no pause or break.  I just have to keep going until I reach the answer." You explained slowly blushing faintly.  It was embarrassing to admit what a space case you could be when really absorbed in your work.

"I'm kinda surprised I forget sometimes how delicate humans can be." He mused and you found yourself laughing again, "Yeah that's true and I guess compared to monsters it must seem even weirder since Human intent is so dangerous..." you said softly sipping slowly it was so odd how the human body could handle some things and not others, heh survival balance what's that?

"Does it happen to monsters Like, low blood sugar issues and things like that?" you asked curiously, you know a fair amount of basic monster biology, you had to with your work.  But there was so much you didn't know.

"I think some do, but usually the more Organic monsters, So like, the king and queen, or Undyn and Alphys they function on a more Biological level but Monsters like Me and Paps, or Kirie the crystal who works reception at the lab we function more magically we don't have a standard circulatory system like a more organic monster." He explained, it was fascinating and as he explained the difference between the two monster types you where listening you knew a little bit of what he was telling you but it was thrilling to get more details.  You loved learning and your rapt attention seemed to encourage Sans before long you had Migrated to the couch and he was hunched over the coffee table drawing diagrams and explaining how for Biological monsters their magic functioned through them in much the same way blood did for animals and humans.

The whole concept was fascinating between teaching you more about monsters you where explaining Mages with him, you had never really thought yourself a good teacher but Sans seemed fascinated by everything you told him, slowly the things you talked about left the realm of How things worked to more.  Unable to sit still even with you feeling so weighed down from your spell you needed to do something so, as you and Sans talked you started cleaning, he seemed like he was going to offer to help but he didn't and you weren't going to ask a guest to clean so he would sit and keep you company.  Cleaning was so much easier with someone to talk with.  As you knelt scrubbing cream cleanser into the bathtub Sans was leaning on the toilet watching

"So this is generally just Amys?" he asked you nodded pausing to glance around the bathroom had fish stickers on the walls and was painted to look like an underwater scene  you weren't the best artist but you and Amy had worked together to really make the bathroom feel oceanic complete with shells collected when she'd been to the beach last.  
  
"Yeah since I have one on my room I let Amy decorate it." You explained smiling "She loves mermaids so when we went to the Hardware place she picked all this to make it feel like she was a mermaid." You explained smiling Sans chuckled

"That's cute, Reminds me of Paps.  He was always wild about cars, so when this really awesome racecar bed fell into the underground in almost perfect condition I brought it home for him... Probably the hardest I've worked in my life." He said rubbing his shoulders as if exhausted by the mere thought of work.  You sat back on your heels laughing softly it was such a sweet image

"That's so sweet, he was very enthusiastic about cars when we talked at that Barbeque the other day." You remembered, Between Cars, Spaghetti and Sans Papyrus hadn't been short of things to say, his enthusiasm had been impressive, Sans nodded

"Yeah my bros pretty cool, he knows all the best things about cars and cooking." He said with an easy tone he really loved his brother and it was so charming, it reminded you of how close you and Hannah had been.

"Hanna was like that." You said softly, "Bright and open with people, she just, she made people smile just being around them,  infectious joy I guess,  We fought I mean what siblings don't but at the end of the day we where sisters and loved each other." You said softly almost wistful,  He seemed like he was going to say something then stopped himself and thought a moment before coughing

"D-does it bother you?  Uh to talk about her I mean?" he asked finally you frowned thinking about it a moment then smiled

"Not really... not as much as it did I think because I want to share all the best things with Amy so it makes me think of the best things." You said shifting to scrub at the tub with maybe a bit more vigor then before

"There are... times when it's hard, I don't think it could be any other way she is... was, such a huge part of my life She's the reason I got into this line of work, she pushed me to publish my findings she's the one who insisted to give the e-mail I got from Gaster might be legitimate, that I should give it a chance and attend the meeting." You explained scrubbing slowing as you relaxed

"You miss her a lot." He said softly there it was again that tone you glanced over tilting your head there was something about it, the heaviness, you where hardly a psychologist but...

"Um, D-did you have another sibling?... I-I'm sorry that's insensitive I..." you hesitated his expression had gone odd and the lights in his eye sockets where gone god of course you shouldn't ask that it was so stupid you where stupid you never should have said anything but before you could apologize and tell him to forget it he spoke,  
  
"N-no it's always just been me and Paps... w-why do you ask?" he questioned looking at you. You shifted H-had you read him wrong?  No you where positive there was, familiarity there you weren't sure how you knew but you knew.

"I-it's just the way you talk I mean when... when I mentioned Hannah the other day I noticed it as well, there's... there's this way you looked and spoke it... it just..." you sighed weakly Sans nodded slowly

"No it's ok, I guess there is sort of an authenticity to it, it has to do with magic so, for a while it felt like I was losing Paps... pretty regularly." He said carefully the words where shocking and you shifted pulling off your gloves reaching over to cover his clasped hands, he looked up.

"I'm so sorry, I, didn't realize there was any kind of magic like that I can't imagine..." you trailed off looking up when he smiled faintly and shook his head covering your hand with one of his that he'd slid out of your grasp.

"Nah it's ok,  the magic stopped and Paps is ok now so." He shrugged it certainly explained his devil may care attitude, how could you feel invested in anything if you knew there had been magic that caused things to repeat whether you wanted it or not

"S-so it stopped and everything is... ok?" you asked carefully sounding dubious Magic didn't just come and go, it didn't work like that and something that somehow messed with time or mental awareness then.. that...  
  
"Is it a power someone could control?" you asked seeing the way he stilled you nodded he didn't need to say anything just the look on his face made it clear you had hit the nail on the head,  After a moment he gave a hollow chuckle

"You're... pretty damn clever... yeah it is." He said weakly running a hand over his skull this was pretty heavy  should you be asking about this, he didn't seem comfortable with the topic but...  
  
"That must be hard, I feel bad for whoever has that power." You said leaning back He looked at you surprised  
  
"Huh? W-why?"  he seemed almost desperate for your answer and so you gave it to him,

"Because of the burden... the responsibility, think about it, Having the kind of power that could so drastically alter a person's mind or effect time?  How do you fight the temptation to use it, or what do you do when you use it, where do you draw the line, what if by saving one person another des, what if you just wanna get a better grade on a test and somehow do something different that causes like a crash or something?  That kind of responsibility?  No that would be awful." You said honestly, he watched you silently a long moment before laughing

"Yeah, yeah that's... that's exactly right... Heh, that's why I guess despite everything I can't be mad at 'em, I think Hell I know of anything happened to Pap I'd beg 'em to use it again, just to save him." He admitted you nodded

"I can't blame you for that... but your sure that it's over now?" you asked more concerned now, so he knew the person who had put him through that,  you had an odd suspicion but you wouldn't push it, beside being way over your head on the 'do not have the energy to cope with that' scale, it was his secret.

"More or less I mean, something like that... what I saw it doesn't go away but I find what I can, someone really amazing told me to look at the good things even the smallest ones." He said you smiled glad someone had supported him, you would have said the same thing, those little joys could make a world of difference after all.

"That's great advice your friend is very smart." You complimented he smiled oddly and nodded

"Yeah, she is." He said softly before coughing and letting your hand go quickly "Heh sorry about that got a bit nostalgic for a sec." he said sheepishly  as you shook your head

"No no it's fine really, I feel like I know you a little better now, It's reassuring considering I know you slept in my house last night." You said laughing as his skull dusted with blue, wow that was... so cute.  Funny you had never really thought of a man as cute before but something about his flustered expression.  You stood and switched on the shower to rinse the cleaner out of the bath leaving Sans to his thoughts for a moment before rinsing the gloves and placing them in the bucket offering him a hand

"Well I'm done in here, It's a bit late but do you want some lunch?" you asked smiling when he took your offered hand

"Yeah, sounds good." He said standing and shuffling behind you as you made your way to the kitchen,  You where finding yourself glad Gaster had told him to com keep an eye on you, the quiet would have bothered you and cleaning would have been less fun, well ok not fun but bearable without someone to chat to.

"Anything in particular you want?  I've been learning to cook a lot more with Amy around." You admitted he frowned thoughtfully  
  
"I got an idea, think you can, not faint again for a few minutes?" he asked you rolled your eyes.

"Oh har har, cute... I'll be fine I'll even go sit on the couch." You said putting away the cleaning supplies and heading to the living room  
  
"Just don't take too long I'm actually kind of hungry after all the cleaning." You said more to yourself then him, that odd computer sound again and he was gone.  It was a handy trick, but you found yourself dozing a bit on the couch, it must be nice to just teleport any where you wanted as long as you had seen it before.  You sighed closing your eyes, a few seconds wouldn't hurt and you felt so tired.  You had been able to power through it while cleaning but now...

And that's honestly what you thought you were doing, just closing your eyes for a few second while Sans went to get whatever the heck he was getting.  So when you slowly roused with the groggy thick feeling in your head of having fallen asleep you where more than a little embarrassed.  You felt like you might have dreamed but even as the feelings registered, whatever the dream had been about slipped away, water between open fingers, it was gone.   You sat up, the throw from the back of the couch was tossed over you and someone had tucked a cushion under your head, well probably Sans actually. 

The red gold light filtering in made it clear it was well into evening now, boy where you hungry but you where feeling better, as the groggy feel of sleep passed and you really woke up you realized you could hear voices so standing hugging the blanket around yourself you padded to the door and down the short hall to the kitchen where Sans and Amy where sitting and chatting at the fold out table a bag with a fancy G written on it sat between them and they were eating a hug basket of fries... or Amy was anyway it looked like Sans was chugging... Ketchup?  Yep right from the bottle... Oookaaay....

"Aunty" are you feeling better?!" Amy asked when she noticed you hopping off her chair and rushing over to toss her arms around your waist you smiled petting her head gently  
  
"Much better, I hope you weren't too worried." You said gently Amy shook her head "No I wasn't not really but I felt a lot better when I saw you when I got home.  Duncle Sans Helped me with my homework and said I could have whatever I wanted for dinner." She said brightly before gasping

"Oh! I have something for you so don't go away ok?" she said rushing past and up stairs.  You smiled wandering in to pinch a couple fries.  
  
"You didn't have to buy her dinner you could have woken me up, but thanks." You said sheepishly  Sans shrugged

"Hey no problem, I figured if she was a pain I could dump her with Tori again." He said easily though despite his flippant attitude you had a distinct feeling he actually liked spending time with Amy, or maybe just kids in general, He seemed to like Frisk and the other kids,  Maybe because they understood his humor best.

"Uhhuh, right, well Still I'm grateful... guess you had to look after two sugar women today, not what you signed up for." You said weakly looking over as Amy thumped down the stairs in a rush and ran in thrusting a folded piece of paper that shed glitter at you  
  
"Here!  I hope you feel extra better." She said warmly the card was charming showing off Amys blooming art skills and cover in glitter of your favorite color you decided you wouldn't mind the fact you'd be vacuuming it out of the carpet for weeks You loved it and you said as much to the eager child as you crouched to give her a kiss.

What could you say except that you felt 100% better already!


End file.
